


Destined to Lead

by Drizzle_drops



Series: ColorClan Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Clans, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hemospectrum, Prequel, highblood, seadwellers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzle_drops/pseuds/Drizzle_drops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Waterkit opened her eyes, the cats of ColorClan knew she would be their future leader. The reason? She had fuchsia blood, the highest on the hemospectrum. This fanfic focuses on her life as she rises to become the leader.<br/>(This is the prequel to ColorClan, the clan of the hemospectrum. I suggest you read some of that before going into this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to Lead

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is that fanfic about Waterstar I was thinking about! Since the other fanfic isn't finished, I might pause this one till I get some more chapters done there, but I'll try to update ASAP!

Lavendermist lay down in her comfortable moss nest, looking on as the rays of morning sunlight came in through the nursery entrance. Today was the day her three unnamed kits would most likely be opening their eyes, and the gray queen just couldn't wait. She was almost 100% sure that none of them would be of a low blood caste, since she and her mate were both highbloods; he a purple-blood, she was a violet.

A cat's blood color was a big deal in ColorClan, since it determined their ranking and status, and how luxurious their life would be. Most queens also waited to name their kits when their caste was determined, since a lot of them based kit names on that caste. And a feline's blood color was found when they opened their eyes for a first time. (Wounding a kit isn't the right thing to do.) When the three squirming kits beside her opened their eyes, this day would go down in history.

A flash of purple caught the she-cat's eye, and she instantly looked down at her kits. Sure enough, her oldest kit was opening his eyes. Lavendermist felt a surge of pride, this kit was be a purple-blood like his father! She gently licked the dark brown tabby. "I'll call you Strikekit," she murmured. 

Her second-oldest kit, another tom, opened his eyes shortly after. They were violet, just like hers! Lavendermist smiled. She had always dreamed of sharing a caste with one of her kits. She named the smokey grey kit Thunderkit.

The queen turned to her youngest kit, a beautiful blue-grey she-cat. This one hadn't even begun to open her eyes yet, and after a while, Lavendermist started to get a bit worried. The opening of a kit's eyes was important! What if something was wrong?

But, it turns out this special kit just wasn't ready.

Exactly at sunhigh, the tiny feline's eyes blinked open. Lavendermist got the first look at these wide, beautiful orbs -- fuchsia. The highest on the hemospectrum. A million thoughts bombarded the she-cat at once, and her greatest emotion was happiness.

This kit would have a life of luxury. This kit was destined for greatness. This kit would be Coralstar's successor. This kit would lead the clan.

_This kit would be named Waterkit._

 

 

 


End file.
